


Never let him slip away

by Madamblahblah



Series: Health is not valued till sickness comes. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sick Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamblahblah/pseuds/Madamblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> From that moment on wards Arthur was determined to never let him slip away<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let him slip away

**Author's Note:**

> Confession I kinda have an obsession with sickfics .

Merlin had been the victim of a nasty cold for nearly two weeks.

Arthur looked up from his paper work when hearing Merlin’s chest rattling cough.

It had started as any cold does with a runny nose and a cough. But instead of running its course it had become worse over time.

If Arthur was honest with himself Merlin’s behavior as a result of having a cold had started to worry him.

To what started out as an irritating sound soon turned into a heaving breath revoking cough. Merlin’s red runny nose looked as big and as red as a nose of a clown. Lately Merlin had become unfocused and unaware of what he was doing which caused Arthur to get increasingly concerned about his man servant and friend.

Arthur then got out of his seat and walked a few steps towards Merlin, putting himself at eye level to the poorly servant.

“Merlin what are you doing”? Arthur asked softly.

Arthur’s question had caused Merlin to look up at Arthur with a startled snuffle.

“Arthur”? Merlin asked back, plain and clear that Merlin hadn’t heard a word Arthur had just said.

“What are you looking for”? Arthur repeated in the same tone.

“Um... I’m not sure” Merlin admitted nervously.

Arthur looked at Merlin and immediately saw that Merlin wouldn’t request for a few days off because of a measly cold. However it was obvious that Merlin was in no condition to serve him as he had used up every ounce of reserve energy he had, even that witty brain of his was fogged out with exhaustion.

“Come on Merlin, you’re in no state to work” Arthur said softly as he guided Merlin to his bedroom.

Merlin would with no doubt see it as a failure to give into illness. Right now it was Arthur who thought himself as the failure. 

He should have stepped in a long time ago; frustrated with himself Arthur shouldn’t have allowed Merlin his friend to work himself into such a state. Arthur should have stepped in ages ago and taken better care of him.

From that moment on wards Arthur was determined to never let him slip away.


End file.
